Christopher and Dahlia
The Brother-Sister between the witches Christopher and Dahlia. ''' They belonged to a powerful witch line and as they grew up very young learning the mystical arts. Christopher felt insecure and jealous in his abilities in comparison to his prodigious sister and as a result did not take his practice of witchcraft as seriously. However its assume that they didn't have a rivalry and had an happy childhood. Between the late 960s and the early 970s A.D., when they were young adults or teenagers Viking warriors attacked their village and killed everyone in it. Chris and Dahlia then hid behind a wheelbarrow, the two siblings promised each other that they would remain together no matter what happened, "always and forever." When a Viking found the sisters and attempted to attack Dahlia, Chris used his magical telekinesis to shove him away from her, which led the Vikings to take both siblings prisoner rather than killing them like the rest of the villagers. The siblings were taken to a nearby hovel, where Dahlia agreed to do the dark magic that the Vikings wanted from her to ensure that Chris wouldn't be harmed; instead, Dahlia took the abuse from the Vikings in Chris's place to protect him from most of the horrors of their situation. One day, while toiling in the hovel while Chris picked herbs for her outdoors, Dahlia managed to stealthily infuse potent sage with serpent's blood to give herself and Chris her the magical strength necessary to escape their captivity. However, when Chris returned and Dahlia explained his plan, Chris instead confessed that he no longer wanted to practice witchcraft because he had fallen in love with a respected house-wife and witch, Esther, with whom he planned to marry and start a family. Dahlia was emotionally devastated by this revelation and begged Chris to stay with her, reminding him of their promise to stay together forever, but though Chris assured her they would always be siblings, he left despite Dahlia's pleas and married Esther in 971. In 972, after a year of marriage Chris came to his sister because he was worried to not being able to bear children. He asked his sister for help but the latter was obviously disappointed of Chris's life choice as husband and father and the fact that he never truly used his witch potential. She told her brother that he could help himself but Chris insisted - saying that he knew that Dahlia would never abandoned him. Finally, Dahlia accepted to make his brother fertile but warned Esther and Chris that it will require a high sacrifice. Some time later, Esther became pregnant and gave birth to the first of her seven children; Adalyn. Five years later, when Esther was pregnant with her third child, Dahlia came to take her payment and took her niece, Adalyn. When Esther tried to interpose herself Dahlia told that their deal work not only for this first born but for every first born of each Blackwell generations so long as Christopher's bloodline continues to live. Christopher swore to his sister that he will come back to magic and will make her pay. Unimpressed, Dahlia merely mocked Christopher and warned him to not come after her because if he would then Dahlia will take all his children. Dahlia then took Adalyn away while the latter screamed for her mother and father. Quotes :Christopher: "If you do this, if you take my daughter, I swear to you, I will return to the black arts. I will grow in power as a witch, and I will make you pay!" :-''Chris to Dahlia'' ---- :Chris: (to Dahlia) "You'll always be my sister, Dahlia, but I wish for children of my own." :Dahlia: (to Chris) "Stay, Chris! Let's sing our song." :Chris: "I don't remember that silly little tune anymore, Dahlia!" ---- :Cheis: "You still carry around so much anger for me? After all these years?" :Dahlia: "You broke your vow. We were to stand together, always and forever, but you left to marry that brutish imbecile." :Dahlia: (to Chris): "You ended my family and they were the result." :Chris: (to Dahlia) "You have won, Dahlia. You have everything you've ever wanted, including the firstborn of a new generation. You have bested us all." :Chris': (to Dahlia) ''"Oh and one more thing Dahlia, my daughter will one day be freed from your captivity and she will take revenge."